regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Freddy Fazbear's Pizza of Doom 3
Plot Zelok, Argan, Spot, and Wesod (A new Rabbid/empire member with Field General/commander armory) are forced to be in Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction and encountered a new enemy like animatronic, Springtrap and some other one known as Fredbear. Transcript *(12 AM, 1st Night) *(The episode starts in the office) *'Zelok': Can'mlt belive the lords tod us to find a place to be undercover which we are empire members. *'Wesod': Well, at least we revive Zack's sister, Amna who was the reviver of the former dead children the whole time. (Phone rings) *'Argan': How do we use these such called phones, all we used was a transcommunicator that shows a holographic like transmission. *'Spot': I think its like this. (Holds the phone and presses the button) Hello? *'Phone Guy (Phone)': Hello, um this is Phone Guy and.. *'Zelok': Well Phone Guy, what is the reason that you called us? *'Phone Guy (Phone)': Well, because I came to signal you guys that I actually worked in this office before you guys. Usually, I heard everything that the kids are revived, but there appears to be still something odd at Freddy's Fazbear's Pizza before it became Fazbear's Fright, which the kids now enjoyed being at Fredbear's Fright. *'Argan': Well aprently since the frst time we were here, two of our Promethean Knights blood were absorbed by that idiot robotic mascot, Bonnie! *'Phone Guy (Phones)': Yikes, sorry to hear that. *'Wesod': (Checks the cameras and suddenly sees Phantom Freddy moving) Wait a minute... did Freddy just move? I thought they tooked him down by grabbing his spark out of him. *'Phone Guy (Phone)': Yeah about that, there were some cybertronian deviced placed on those dead animatronics since it was too late to do hat, and be sure to watch out for Springtrap cause he gets a bit quirky during nighttime and hope you guys do a good job, hehehe. (Drops the call) *'Argan': Springtrap going quirky at night, do you think it had something to do with the sparks by the remain pieces of the Alspark. *'Spot': Probably so, at least I got some laser weapons with me. *'Wesod': We will only use the weapons if an robotic mascot comes here. *'Zelok': (Check a reboot pad) Hymn, I bet this is for something that we could reboot if anything gets offline. *'Argan': (Uses the camera and noticed Springtrap) Looks like Golden Bonnie is here. *'Zelok': Golden Bonnie? *'Argan': Thats a nickname cause I think that's the "Springtrap" thing. *(The rest checked the camera pad to see Springtrap) *'Wesod': I had to agree, Springtrap was eventually more like Golden Bonnie. *'Spot': Hey, there's an arcade, while I played the arcade, you can deal with Springtrap, (Puts on a Freddy mask, and runs off) *(Argan checked the cameras and notice Springtrap was at an area where Foxy's head was used as a head) *'Zelok': I can see Springtrap, but did Foxy's head just turned nto a lamp. *'Spot': I assume that there might be an attempt to give him a new head. *'Argan': "Play Audio". What does that do? What kind of audio does it play? (Presses the Play Audio button and it has a voice of BB saying "Hello") Hey, it is used to sound like that Balloon Boy. *'Spot': At least Wesod's at the arcade room while wearing a Freddy mask. *(At the Aracade room, Wesod while still wearing the mask is seen playing a game about Freddy collecting pizza) *'Wesod': (Playing the game) Ha! Even Freddy is not the only one who loved Earth Pizza. *(Springtrap spots Wesod, scene switches to the security room where Wesod, is thrown in with bruises on his face) Trivia *This, like the others is rated TV-14-V. *Springtrap served as the Main Antagonist of this episode, however, Zelok, Argan, Spot and Wesod may be villains, but they made their own protagonist role, while Zim and Nate's Gang are in the middle of the episode, and Phone Guy makes a major role. *This episode also served as Wesod's debut. *This episode also reveals that Jeff the Killer was the one who is currently Fredbear. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes of The Extordonary Regular Show Category:Specials from The Extordonary Regular Show